The present invention relates to a unique system and methodology for processing an image data file utilizing an approach in which processing takes place in stages, each of which involves image processing in sections (e.g., rows or row regions), defined generally by being less than the whole of the relevant, full-image data file.
According to practice of this invention, an image data file, such as a compressed image data file, is treated in stages which involve less than the full content of the file, such as on a section by section, a line-by-line basis, or a several-line by several-line basis. In one embodiment, in each of the stages, the disclosed systems and methods (a) first perform, with respect to yet un-decompressed image data, a decompression function; (b) next perform any section resizing which may be necessary; (c) next perform an optional color-space transform function; (d) next perform an optional bit depth transform function; (e) next perform a half-toning function; and (f) then perform a buffer-storage function relative to the processed section, until all of the subject data in an image file has been processed.
The various features and advantages of the invention will become more fully apparent as the description which now follows is read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.